Archer and Toad Get Captured
by Migisi
Summary: While on a mission to gather intel Archer and Toad get captured by Russians. Oneshot.


**It has not gone unnoticed that there are less COD fics out there, and I don't know about you guys but it's starting to drive me crazy. I come on Fanfiction hoping for something new, but it doesn't look like that's going to be happening anytime soon, so I've taken it upon myself to get some new stories out there. I'm hoping this will motivate some of my fellow COD admirers to get motivated and starting hammering away on their keyboards. It always excites me when I see new ideas I never even thought of getting posted up. So here's a little oneshot focusing on Archer and Toad. **

**If you want to see he how I view the MW2 characters go to deviant art and search up the artist Eolianus. She has one of Toad and Archer putting on each other's face paint that is utterly amazing. She's got renditions of Ghost, Soap, Roach, Archer, Toad, Price, Makarov, Yurki and then there's the odd ball Sandman from MW3. XD**

**Eolianus is by far the one artist I go to to get ideas on what the COD characters look like. I will warn you that she does do M drawings. The link I gave you is fine, but if you want to continue looking at her gallery I would be aware that she does do M/M art. It is however truly beautiful, and she is the one artist that can do a worthy rendition of a mask less Ghost. XD**

Pinching his left eye calmly Archer gazed down his scope at the group of Russians that were mingling below. He and his partner Toad had been sent on the outskirts of a newly discovered Russian encampment to help gain intel on their movements. So far they hadn't picked up on anything, and instead got to sit with their stomachs pressed uncomfortably into the hard soil. Pulling his gaze away he glanced over at Toad who flashed his wrist showing the time. 2200. Sighing Archer nodded before giving one last glance threw his scopes, time to go. Yesterday they had been camped out here and nearly gotten caught by a group of night patrols, not wanting to make that mistake again they had set up camp about 3 clicks south of their current position. It wouldn't be another 2 days before a helicopter would be coming in to carry them back to base. Signaling t Toad they began the tedious work of crawling back the way they had come, careful not to shake the brush around them, while at the same time trying not to stab themselves with thorns, which in the end turned out to be a worthless attempt. About 1 click out Archer thought it safe to stand. Signaling for Toad to stay down Archer slowly rose into a low crouch, his sniper shouldered and replaced with a silenced pistol Archer moved in a slow circle, scanning the woods around them for any sign of hostiles. With another signal Toad rose, much less cautious and with a long stretch, his arms spanning out behind himself, his back setting of a song of snaps crackles and pops.

"Well it's about fuckin time. If I had to lay there for one more hour I swear my back would've snapped in half."

"Stop complaining Toad. I still don't understand why you signed up to be a sniper when you can hardly sit still for more than a couple hours." Archer rolled his eyes lazily as he started walking toward camp, Toad next to him. Toad snorted.

"Because the weapons and outfits are badass." He retaliated while pulling the hood of his ghillie suit farther down, some of his face paint coming off as his hand brushed across his cheek. Archer was shaking his head when he froze and sunk down to the ground in a low crouch, his hand shooting up to signal for Toad to do the same. Before them a rustle in the brush caused both men to point their weapons in the general direction, their bodies frozen in place. They were oblivious to the men behind them who, with a sudden swift motion, had cloths soaked with chloroform pressed up to their faces.

Archer woke slowly, his head throbbing in sinc with the beat of his heart. The first thing he noticed was that his ghillie suit was gone and all he wore were his briefs. Clenching his hands into fist he tried twisting his hands that were tied behind his back, only to feel the edges of a metal chair dig into his arms along with the sound of creaking rope. Keeping his eyes closed as if he were still sleeping he faintly tensed his legs only to discover that they too were tied to the legs of the chair. Opening one eye slightly he looked around to discover he was in a sterile looking room, all white, with a surgical table across from him. Along the wall parallel to the table was a mirror, obviously one of those see through windows. There was a camera in each corner of the small cubical room. Hearing a groan to his right his eyes snapped open and he swung his head over to see Toad in the same position just waking up. When Toad opened his eyes Archer automatically saw a spark of panic fill the younger mans face.

"Toad."

Toads face swung around with panic to see Archer.

"Oh shit man, we are so screwed, how the fuck are we gonna get outta here…"

"Toad, calm down. We're going to be just fine. Ok? We'll get through this together, you gotta stay calm though. You got that?"

Toad nodded, his face tense.

"Partners?"

"Partners."

Toads voice was shaky, but Archer was thankful to see the mans body relax, that is until a door leading into the room opened and 2 men clad in Russian uniforms walked in. For a moment the men stood before the two silently before one, the older, stepped forward and grasped Archer by the chin, turning it from side to side as he observed him. He dropped his hand before moving over to Toad and doing the same. Stepping back he eyed the two before speaking in a heavy Russian accent.

"Why are you here."

Both Archer and Toad looked over at each other before looking back at the man. Both said nothing.

"Why. Are. You. Here."

When he was again met by silence the man sighed before walking over to the surgical table and grabbing from its surface a small knife no longer than 3 inches. He then walked over to a bucket of saltwater and dipped the knife in before walking over to the men.

"Who is in charge."

Toad instinctively glanced over at Archer who glared defiantly at the man. Smirking he turned his full attention onto Archer who clenched his jaw nervously. Resting the knife on Archers collar bone the man gazed straight into Archers eyes.

"Perhaps we should start simple. What is your name." When Archer didn't say anything the man slowly began to apply pressure, blood pooling at the point of the blade. Wincing Archer couldn't help but wince. When no response came the man frowned before, with a jerk of his wrist, made a jagged cut that ran along Archers left pectoral. The cry that escaped his lips blended with those of Toads as blood trickled down his torso. The cut was long enough to cause pain but little blood loss. When Archer didn't say anything the man moved upward, starting at the center of the hair line and moving slowly downward to the point between his eyes. At this point Archer had frozen in pain, not wanting to move in case the knife slipped and worsened the cut. Again the knife moved to curve under Archers eye before moving away. The blood came faster and was running down Archers nose and mouth, blending with the tears, spittle, and mucus that had begun to run from his nose as he sobbed in pain. Toad couldn't help the tears of desperation that ran down his cheeks as he watched blood trickle out of the wound. To see Archer like this was truly breaking his heart. Toad tried to turn his head away so the man wouldn't see his tears, but his chin was once more cranked to the side to gaze up at the Russian.

"You are the weak one. A child. You will break. You will betray all of whom you love. You will betray your country. You will fail all."

Toad felt his stomach churn at the words. The man was right, he was only 23, and the only thing he had done in the military was serve as a sniper with Archer. He didn't have the hardened skills that Roach or Ghost had. He didn't have the leadership of Soap, and he sure as hell didn't have the calm of Archer. Toads heart beat rapidly as the mans words sunk in, and the thought of what it would truly mean if he broke. Inside he swore that he would do just the opposite. And when he got out of this hell hole, he would personally make sure this man got the same treatment he was giving him and his partner.

Seeing the spark in Toads eyes the man stepped back before punching Toad strait in the mouth, dislodging a canine tooth in the process. With a nod to his counterpart Archer and Toad were untied and thrown into a cold and dark cement room. Both landed roughly on the floor as the door was slammed behind them. At first they sat quiet for a moment to make sure they were truly alone before Toad crawled over to Archer who was still lying on the ground. Grabbing the man under his armpits Toad gently dragged Archer with him over to the wall. Leaning against it Toad rested Archers head in his lap before cradling the mans head gently. Ripping off a lower piece of his boxers Toad began to gently dab away the blood that stained the older mans face. Archer groaned every now and then, but otherwise seemed to take comfort in the others presence. Just above a whisper, so as not to strain his face he spoke up to Toad.

"Toad…"

Toad wiped away his silent tears before speaking. "Yeah?"

"If I don't make it…"

"Now don't start talking that shit." Toad scolded.

"Toad, if I don't make it, promise me… promise me you won't give up."

Toad nodded his head before he remembered Archer couldn't see. "Yeah… I promise."

Toad pulled Archer farther into his chest and wrapped his arms around the mans chest in a comforting embrace. Archer rested his head back into Toad.

"Good. Oh and Toad, when you get outta here… work on your breathing rhythm… it sucks."

Toad laughed weakly.

"Ok Archer. I promise."


End file.
